1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved type of locking safety pin that may be used for garments, diapers, etc. and, particularly, that may be securely attached to the clothing of the wearer for safely carrying elements such as keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional safety pins involve the use of a flexible wire body, a latch head that is carried by one end of the body, and a flexible pin that is carried by the other end for snap-engagement within the latching head. Such a type of pin tends to become bent and damaged in usage and thus is not fully safe when used in connection with clothing, etc. of the user. There has been a need for a type of pin which will be sure latching or locking in its operation and which will retain its latched relation in ordinary, as well as rough usage. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,076, I disclosed a safety pin device which eliminated inherent deficiencies of and difficulties encountered in the use of a conventional pin. The present invention deals with an improved type of automatic latching safety pin device which will have a better operative relationship of its parts, can be more easily assembled and disassembled, and may be utilized for carrying elements or objects, such as keys, in a safe relation.